As DRM technologies are widely used, DRM files can be transmitted to different DRM systems by using various methods such as Bluetooth, infrared ray, and downloading. However, the file types and rights formats in DRM files supported by different DRM systems may vary. Therefore, when a DRM file is transmitted from one DRM file (for example, Open Mobile Architecture (OMA) DRM system) to another DRM system (for example, Windows Media DRM system), the file type and rights format of the DRM file need to be converted.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor has found at least the following problems facing existing technologies when a DRM file is transmitted from one DRM file to another DRM system: From the existing rights type system, for example, OMA DRM 2.0 rights type system, only the system ID of the DRM system (for example, Windows Media DRM system and Helix DRM system), to which the DRM file can be converted, can be obtained, but the file types or rights formats to which the DRM file can be converted cannot be obtained. Therefore, the DRM file cannot be converted, bringing unnecessary problems for users.